Pinwheel
by Nameless killer
Summary: You clouded my mind with a once upon a time, I fogged myself with a happily ever after. NaruSakuSasu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

P **I **N _W_ **H** E **E** L

-

-

-

-

She dances so happily in the field of flowers, swaying her hips childishly, giggling like a good little girl, calling my name so softly.

_Smile. She grabs my hand. _

'_**Sasuke-kun, let's dance'**_

Sometimes I wondered if she's a fairy in disguise.

_Glare. She frowns. _

**I thought fairies exist in Wonderland. I was seven and the huge forehead girl charmed me and brought me in Wonderland. **

_I hold her hand. She smiles. _

She spins. Spin. Spin. Spin. She stops.

-

-

-

-

_Blink. Blink. _

He sees them playing happily in the field of blooming flowers. He clasps his hands together; envious of their joy, quietly wishing them to notice him.

He sits alone in a swing.

_Creak. Creak. Rusty metals creaking. Creak. Creak. _

He looks down his feet.

_Creak. Tap. Tap. Poke. _

'_**Oi, do you want to play with us?'**_

_Blink. Blink. Drip. Drip. Drip. Nods feverishly. Up. Down. Up. Down. _

BONK!

'_**Sasuke! Why did you make him cry?'**_

_Glare. Glare. Onyx and emerald competed. _

He sighs in defeat. She smiles.

'_**I'm Sakura. Why are you crying?'**_

_He shakes his head. Left. Right. Left. _

_She extends her hand_

'_**Come, let's all play.' **_

_Giggle. _

_He accepts. Drip. Drip. Drip. Grin. _

'I'm Naruto'

_She reaches for her embroidered handkerchief. Wipe. Wipe. _

'**You're weird' **

_Smile. _

_Grab. Glare. Glare. Smile. _

'_**He's Sasuke. He's pleased to meet you too.'**_

'_**Hn.'**_

S_he holds Naruto's hand with her right and Sasuke's with her left._

_Eyes wide. _

_Awkward silence. _

_Laugh. Giggle. Smile. _

**He thought angels only exist in heaven. He was seven and a pink-haired girl showed him a glimpse of heaven. **

-

-

-

-

_Cough. Huff. Huff. Cough. Wheeze._

_Gasp. Shock. _

'**Sakura!'**

'**Shi-------sou.'** _Cough. Wheeze._ **'Don't---------tell'**

_Green light. Glow. Glow. Glow. _

_Cough. Blood. Wheeze. Wheeze. _

_Smile. Smile._

**'Please.'**

Nods seriously.

**The angel at the same fairy was thirteen and slowly losing her wings. **

-

-

-

-

_Run. Run. Run. Run. _

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Huff. _

_Stop. _

_Laugh. Smirk. _

'**I beat you fair and square teme!' **

'**Hn. This will be the first and last, dobe.'**

_Laugh. Laugh. _

They stood at the peak of the tallest tree found in the deepest forest of Konoha.

Blonde-haired teen sighs dreamily.

'**I wonder what she's doing right now?'**

Jet black-haired teen smirks.

'**Oh, so the dobe's in love? Who's she?'**

Azure eyes wide. Blink. Blink.

Crossed-fingers.

'_Don't let it be her. Don't let it be her. Please.' _

'**Sakura' **

Sasuke glances at his bestfriend, Naruto.

'**Sasuke, I love her too much' **

_Clench right fist hard. _

'**Then why don't you tell her that? Idiot'**

He jumps off the tree and lands with a safe thud.

_Walk. Walk. Walk. Clench. Grit. _

'**I cant, you love her too'**

_Bright sapphire eyes blink. Blink. Blink. Stares off the sky. Jumps down and lands safely. _

**Heaven and wonderland is for two people only, **

-

-

-

-

_Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. _

He holds a picture of three children.

_Yellow. Pink. Black. _

He smiles.

He puts down the picture.

He grabs his backpack and leaves his house.

_Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. _

_Blink. Blink. _

'_Sakura?'_

'**Sasuke-kun. Are you coming back?' **

_She blinks. Blink. Blink. _

_He stares. Stare. Stare. _

'**Why are you here, Sakura?'**

_Fidget. Fidget._

'**I had some sort of feeling that you're leaving. Are you coming back?'**

_He continues to walk. Walk. Walk. _

'**You're still annoying.'**

'**Please don't go' **

_Sob. Sob. Drip. Drip. _

_Bites inner cheek. Rolls eyes away. Too much guilt. _

_Walk. Walk. Walk. _

'**Sasuke, I love you.' **

_Sob. Sob. _

'**So please don't go and stay with me'**

' **Please.'**

_Walk. Walk. Walk. _

'**I'll scream if you walk any further!' **

_Flash. Woosh!_

'**Sakura, thank you'**

'_I love you too.'_

_Thud. _

**He was fourteen and he sacrificed Wonderland for power. **

**He was fourteen when he sinned because he stole a kiss from a fairy. **

-

-

-

-

She smiles. Smile. Smile.

He frowns. Bandages covering half of his tanned face. Azure eyes shining with concern. He grabs her arm and hugs her tightly.

_Emerald eyes wide. _

'**I'll bring him back. I promise.' **

She hugs him back.

_Sob. Drip. Drip._

'**I'll be with you forever. No matter what happens, Sakura'**

_Sob. Sob. Sob. _

'**Thank you, Naruto.' **

**She was fourteen and her wings were trapped. **

-

-

-

-

Ping. Ping. Boom.

'**Teme!!' **

'…'

Punch. Dodge. Punch. Block. Kick. Kick. Throw.

'**You left us for this bunch of weirdos and a whore?' **

Dodge. Punch. Grasps neck. Huff. Huff.

'**Hn.'**

'**You could've asked for our help; trained and fought with us! Why did you have to leave her?'**

Breaks free. Jump. Jump. Smirk.

'**Yours and Sakura's help? You're both weak and useless. I have no time to meddle with your dilemma.' **

Clenches fist. Grits teeth. Azure eyes replaced by crimson pair. Whiskers becoming very visible. Long fangs.

'**Don't worry. I think I'll come back when I'm done with my sole mission' **

He roars like a monster.

'**What will revenge do good for you?'**

He smirks. Onyx eyes replaced by maroon and circle of commas.

'**It will give me meaning to life'**

Bzzt. Bzzt. Crackle. Bluish-white sparks.

Wsh. Wsh. Wsh. Blue ball forming with the wind.

A woman with red hair and black-rimmed glasses screamed.

'**We found him! Itachi's location has been confirmed!' **

_Smirk. _

_Bluish-white sparks disappear into thin air. _

'Consider yourself lucky'

_He charges. Blue and gusty ball of chakra in his hand. _

**'Teme!!!!!!!!!!'**

_Poof. _

_Grits teeth. Blood dripping from his lips. _

**He was sixteen and he thought of killing his best friend for her angel. **

-

-

-

-

She dances with a small smile on her pretty face. She takes his hand and tells him her story for the day.

_He laughs. She smiles so little. _

_He frowns. She frowns _

'Please smile like you did when I first met you'

Emerald met sapphire.

He embraces her gently and carefully feeling afraid, she might break.

'**I love you, Sakura.' **

She hugs him in return and whispers

'**I know'**

He breaks the hug and stances himself like the 'knight in shining armor'.

'**I want to be by your side, forever. So please----'**

He picks out a ring from his jacket's pocket.

_Her green eyes wide._

'**----marry me' **

She extends her hand as she did when they first met.

**He was seventeen and he risked friendship for eternal love. **

-

-

-

-

_Inhale. Exhale. _

Konoha.

He was clothed so differently. People halted.

_Walk. Walk. Walk. _

Hokage's office.

_Knock. Knock. No response. Opens door. _

_Creak. Creak. Closes door. _

Blonde haired woman is furiously signing papers. Scribble. Scribble

She mutters viciously

'**What do you want, Uchiha?' **

_Glare. Piercing glare. _

_Sigh. _

'**I want to stay in this village' **

_Scribb---stop. Cracks pen. Deathly glare_

'**Then do so. Do whatever you want you a-hole.' **

_Twitch. Rolls eyes off. Courtesy bow. _

'**Thank you.'**

_Door closes. Glaring eyes softened. _

'**Why now?' **

Sad blue eyes looks in a picture of a smiling teenage pink-haired girl hugging a blonde boy from his back.

**He was twenty and he came back to claim his Wonderland. **

-

-

-

-

Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. Asks. Asks.

' **Do you know where Sakura Haruno lives?' **He asks a vendor from the market. He grabs a tomato and pays.

A child not older than ten butted in and said:

'**She lives in Wonderland.'**

Another one who looks so similar from the first one said:

'**No stupid, she lives in Heaven' **

Smile.

He nods.

He didn't get any straight answer from the vendor so he thought of seeing Sakura's best friend.

Clang. Clang. Chime. Chime.

'**Welcome to Yamanaka Flower shop. How may I he---Sasuke?' **

He nods.

'**Do you know where Sakura lives?'**

Bright blue eyes wide. Blink. Blink. Looks away. Bites lip. Looks at the time.

Two-thirty in the afternoon. Eyes wide.

'**Do you remember that vast field of flowers you three used to play at? At this time of hour, I think someone you know is there' **

He ponders. He soon nods.

_Clang. Clang. Chime. Chime. _

He runs. Smiling.

_Run. Run. Run. _

_Whoooosh. Fresh wind. Fragrant flowers. Nostalgic place._

A blonde boy is lying still in the flowers watching the clouds.

He notices a familiar chakra. He stands.

'**Teme!!!' **

He smiles tenderly

'**Dobe' **

He smirks

'**Welcome home'** he said so gently

He smiles.

_Smile_

He runs toward his onyx maned bestfriend_. Run. Run._

He raises his hand.

Clenches his fist.

_PUNCH! _

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

He grasps his collar. Anger, overflowing.

'**What do you want now, huh?'**

He shakes him. He rolls his eyes away.

He tightens his grip.

_Poof._ He transported them into some place.

Drops knees on the ground. Wide eyes.

Humongous black stone.

Numerous names engraved.

He automatically knew what Naruto meant. He stood up.

_Panic. Look. Look. Stops._

Sakura Haruno. Silver and black.

'**How?' **

**He was twenty and he lost sight of the fairy because she went home to Wonderland. **

-

-

-

-

She holds his hand. He smiles.

'**I'll marry you' **

He grins. He feels like he's the luckiest man in the world.

He puts her into his sweet embrace. She smiles.

**He was seventeen and he was the luckiest man in the world. **

-

-

-

-

Mission. S class.

_Village of rain. _

_Jump. Jump. Jump. Hands glowing green_

_PUNCH! Crack. Crack. Boom. _

'**Shannaro!!'**

She spots a child near to be killed by a sound ninja. She runs.

_Kick. Saved. _

A sound ninja gets undetected by her. She hugs the child.

_Stab. Stab. Drip. Drip. _

She protects the child and gets stabbed.

_Kick. Huff. Huff. Wheeze. _

_Choke. Blood. Blood. Cough. Hand seals. _

_Poof_

_She returns to the base. Losing too much blood._

_Ino-pig. _

_Panic. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Unconscious. Lifeline. _

**She was eighteen and she thought of going to a faraway place**_._

-

-

-

-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Panic. Inhale. Exhale. Calm._

_Wheeze. Wheeze_. She grips my hand tightly. Oxygen mask.

_Huff. Huff. _Pale hands reaching for the mask.

Blue eyes wide.

Tanned hands prevents it.

She smiles. She takes it off. _Wheeze. Wheeze._

Small voice

'Na-ruto.'

'Sasuke'

'**When h--he comes b-back, s-say---'** _Wheeeze. Wheeze._

_Huff . Huff._

'**You need to rest, Sakura. You'll get better!**'

He reaches out for the nurse button.

Grip tightens. She frowns

'**Wel---come ho-me' **

_Huff. Huff. Gulps. Inhale. Exhale_.

She smiles.

_Cough. Drip. Drip. Drip. Sob._

'**No' **

'**I---I'-m s—so—rry.' **

Grip lightens.

'**I---d-didn't m—m—mean to b-be selfish' **

'**P-please m-make a promise again. I-I know---'** _Wheeze_

_Cough. Cough. Cough. Blood._

'**---you'll fulfill it' **

She raises her pinky. Childish deed.

He accepts.

She smiles gratefully.

'**I love you, Sakura.' **

_Sob. Sob. Sob._

He hugs her softly.

She whispers

'**I know'**

She smiles. She caresses his face.

Emerald met sapphire

She kisses him in the forehead.

'**Thank you, Naruto' **

She whispers ghastly. Her hand limps away from his face.

_Sinking. Sinking._

_Beepbeepbeepbeep. .Drip._

He forgets.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_**

He hugs her a little longer.

He cries.

_**He was eighteen when the angel flew off and went back to Heaven. **_

_**He was eighteen when dreams of growing old with her shattered like fragile mirror. **_

_**He was eighteen when the illusions of happily ever after slapped him into reality. **_

He was Naruto.

_**She was eighteen when she left her wings to earth and harbored new ones. **_

_**She was eighteen when she flew off to heaven and wonderland. **_

_**She was eighteen when she selfishly left for a fairytale.**_

She was Sakura

-

-

-

-

_She was fighting for her dear life even before I left. _

_She was ill and she wanted no one to know_

_She kept all the pain and smiled_

_She was being selfish. _

_He was supposed to be married to her by now. _

_Live in a happily ever after. _

_Believing in eternity and forever. _

_She concealed everything so perfectly, attending missions. _

_In doing such, it costs her wings to fly freely on earth. _

_But I should stop deluding myself. _

_Because even if I tell myself that she's a fairy or a goddess once, twice, thrice or infinite times, reality will be a bitch and slap me hard saying she's a human. _

_Mortal. _

_So now, I'm going to stop calling her fairy._

_Because----_

_She's my life. _

**I was twenty when I learned of the truth. **

**I was twenty when I failed retrieving a lost love**

**I was twenty when I knew that she brought my heart with her. **

**I was twenty when I stopped drowning myself in her fairy-like image. **

**I was twenty when I started picturing her as life. **

**She was life----**

**My life. **

I am Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

-

Epilogue

-

-

-

_She dances so happily in the field of flowers, swaying her hips childishly, giggling like a good little girl, calling my name so softly. _

_Smile. She grabs my hand. _

'**Sasuke-kun, let's dance' **

Nostalgic. Déjà vu

_I hold her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. She smiles. _

She spins. Spin. Spin. Spin. She stops.

She looks straight at me.

Tip toe.

_She kisses me with those soft lips of hers that I thought of day and night_.

_She embraces me and I feel the warmth of her body; enveloping me into sweet serenity. _

She breaks free and smiles charmingly.

She drops free from my hand

She says ' Goodbye '

I grab her hand, refusing to let her go.

My hand met the air. Transparent

She smiles and disappears, hiding in the thin gust of wind blowing in the same field of blooming flowers

I hear her voice saying

_**'Sasuke-kun'**_

Everything turns hazy

Fade to white.

'**_Sasuke-kun'_**

**_'Sasuke-kun'_**

Onyx eyes open. Blink. Blink.

Sigh. Looks up the sky. Blink. Blink.

Smile.

**'Sakura'**

-

-

-

-

-

She spins. Spins. Spins. Spins

Like a pinwheel.

Smile.

-

-

-

-

**End**

* * *

Author's note: Fresh from my brain. :) Gaaah! Exam results made me depressed. :( Very depressing and this is the result of that depression. OH holy butter! _

Comments suggestions and creative critcisms are very much appreciated.:)

Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
